bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 1 Episode 1: Found in the Wild
“According to legends, there is a being, born out of nothing, which has the ability to manipulate what is real, and what is not.” “Is he a shinigami with a powerful zanpaktou?” “Actually, no.” “What is he then?” “He is everything; human, shinigami, arrancar, and any other thinking creature. He belongs to each race, having the powers and abilities of all of them, and possessing the greatest power amongst them.” “Whoa. He must be invincible then.” “I don’t know. But he’s been alive for a very long time, since the dawn of mankind. But he was not alone. He was with two other creatures, which are his advisers. Both are always with him, ready to serve him at any costs, and their minds are intertwined.” “Is he real?” “I don’t know. He’s just a legend; the legend of the omnipotent one.” “I don’t know. He’s just a legend; the legend of the omnipotent one.” A guy of teenage look is then seen standing on top of a small building, looking afar, smiling. He is tall and dark, wearing a plain shirt and black pants and a gray jacket, with nice black shoes. She is slim and his eyes were dreamy as his hands were on his pockets. “Prince, she’s fine now. She finally regained her strength, and her reiatsu is climbing up back to her normal level.” said by a voice behind the man. It was a petite girl seemingly in her teens, with a cute face, white complexion and a short apple-cut hairstyle, and wearing a bright smile. “Thanks for the good news, Mizuki. I knew she’d recover fast. We came just in time for her.” Prince stated as she walked beside Mizuki and held her hand. “What should we do now to her?” Mizuki asked politely. “I’ve got plans.” Prince stated as they walked leisurely. A running shinigami have appeared running in the corridors towards the captain commander of the Gotei 13. As soon as he arrived, he immediately reported in an orderly manner. “The lost shinigami’s reiatsu has finally appeared.” The captain commander remained silent and the reporting shinigami continued. “She’s been found in the human world, in an archipelago in the Pacific.” A brief discussion was made between the captain commander and the shinigami. “Well then take her back. She’s our accountability.” The Captain-commander said with swift force. He then looked at Toshiro Hitsugaya. “Captain Hitsugaya, you lead her search and rescue as she is under your division. Take captain Jushiro with you and create a group of shinigamis to accompany your travel to the human world.” “Yes, captain commander.” Toshiro replied. A Senkai gate opened in an open area of a city in the human world. Toshiro and Jushiro appeared and behind them were shinigamis who immediately dispersed as Toshiro signaled to. “Her reiatsu was spotted here.” Toshiro said to Jushiro as they looked at the area. The place was battered, seemingly destroyed by fresh battles. “Looks like she’s been on some fierce battle out here…” Jushiro uttered, seeing the damage extending to far ranges. “Maybe that’s how she released a lot of reiatsu.” Toshiro stated and looked around. “I wonder how she got to this far place.” Toshiro whispered to himself. “No shinigami was sent here, although this country thrives with many different hollows, oddly, there were no known casualties from hollow attacks.” After a while, a shinigami appeared beside the two captains to report. “Captain, hostile shinigamis were found and are currently fighting our other shinigamis.” The man said. “What?” Toshiro said, “No shinigamis were ever sent to this country, how could that be?” When Toshiro and Jushiro arrived at the scene, they saw four ladies, battling out the shinigamis that were with them, and although the ladies were heavily outnumbered and their enemies were much bigger, they managed to defeat all of their opponents, much to surprise the two captains. The lady shinigamis then looked at them with different vibes; one was stern, staring angrily while holding her zanpaktou, she has long black hair and flamboyant outfit above her shinigami uniform. Another girl was short has apple cut hair as well, fair complexion and slightly boyish and rugged. The other girl was quite taller, has a bright smile, long black hair that extends to her back, curvaceous body, and white complexion. The last one was a kid, with rounded tied hair, barefoot, and with a hardy attitude. The captains stood still in awe and confusion.